


Surprise

by Curiosi_tea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Astronomy, M/M, Modern AU, nerd!din, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosi_tea/pseuds/Curiosi_tea
Summary: Din has never been a fan of surprises, he just doesn’t like them. He’d much rather be on the giving side of said surprises, especially when it came to surprise dates with Cobb. But what he didn’t know is that sometimes it pays off to have a good surprise.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 22
Kudos: 38





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the author wanted to nerd out about space and Din is a perfect outlet. And if you have never been to a space museum before, you should.

“Are you gonna tell me where we’re going?” Din asked as he turned away from the window to look at Cobb.

Cobb chuckled and reached across the center console and took Din’s hand. He interlocked their fingers and brought it up to his lips and gently placed a kiss to his boyfriend’s knuckles. Din felt his face warm up as it always did when Cobb repeated the innocent and simple action. He found it terribly unfair that his boyfriend had so much power over him. “Would you please calm down, Darlin’. You’re gonna love this.”

It wasn’t that Din didn’t trust Cobb, of course he did. He was just typically the one to make the plans. But this time Cobb was the one to do it. Cobb was the one who asked Peli to baby sit for the day. He was the one who tossed Din’s NASA hoodie at him and told him to get ready. He was the one who insisted on driving so Din wouldn’t deduce where they were going. Its just that-

“I don’t like surprises, Cobb, you know that,” he mumbled.

Cobb chuckled and shook his head. “Trust me.” He let go of Din’s hand as he made a turn into a mostly abandoned parking lot behind a large building. Din couldn’t see any sign of where they were. Though, he supposed that was Cobb’s plan.

Once the car was parked and turned off Cobb turned happily towards Din. “Are you ready?”

Din chuckled nervously. “I suppose I have to be.”

With both of them out of the car, Cobb led him until they were just about to round the corner. “Alright,” Cobb spoke as he made Din stop walking. “Close your eyes.”

Din’s shoulders dropped. “Seriously?”

“Just do what I asked,” Cobb pleaded.

“Technically, you didn’t ask,” he pointed out with a smirk. Cobb glared at him but a smile played on his lips that betrayed his upset look. “Okay, okay, grumpy.”

Cobb held tight around Din’s waist as he guided him. Din’s grip on Cobb’s ‘free’ had was tight as he tried not to stumble, not trusting his blind footing despite being guided. He felt the warm air of inside the build hit his face, a harsh contrast compared to the nippy winter chill outside. Excitement finally began to creep into Din’s chest and replaced the anxiety. Din tried not to be sad at the loss of warmth when Cobb stepped away.

“Okay,” Cobb stated happily and Din could hear his smile. “Open your eyes.”

Adjusting his glasses, the first thing that really caught his eye was the dark ceiling which had small white lights sparkling another darkness. It took no time at all for Din to realize the lights made constellations and his smile grew impossibly bright.

He quickly snapped his gaze to Cobb’s who stood beside him smiling anxiously.

A moment later Din was excitedly pulling Cobb to the different rooms. Cobb let his boyfriend read him all the plaques but it wasn’t much of a choice, Din always spoke so dramatically when he read things at museums.

They floated from room to room as Din pointed to different parts of the model space ships and told him specifically what each piece and how they worked. Meanwhile, Cobb listened intently, taking in every single word.

“See this gold thing?” Din said quickly as he pulled Cobb across the room they had just entered to another model. When Cobb nodded he squeezed his hand and continued. “Its instructions!”

“Instructions for what?” Cobb tilted his head and took a closer look.

“For a record!” Din was suddenly extremely grateful that they were practically the only people in the museum so he could properly nerd-out. “They wanted to make sure that if there was life out there,” he gestured vaguely up towards the sky, “that they’d be able to play the record. This was the case for the records.”

“That was smart of them,” Cobb stated with a nod and Din pulled him over to a plaque that had pictures of the records and began explaining what was on them. He could listen to Din talk about this kind of this for hours. This date was as much the perfect thing for him as it was for Din. When he talked about space he just got a sparkle in his eyes that nothing else could possibly compare to.

“So do you think there is actually life out there?” Cobb waved his hand, mimicking the action Din had done moments before.

“I mean probably,” Din stated as they moved around the room. “I mean, there’s so much out there, there must be something else. I’m sure in some galaxy far, far away, there’s a whole bunch of planets with life on them. We just haven’t found it yet.”

————–

“Did you know-" 

'Probably not but you’re gonna tell me,’ Cobb thought with a chuckle. 

They were walking down a long hallway to go to the next room. Din, still holding his boyfriend’s hand, was walking slightly in front of him backwards, practically skipping. ”-that if the sun’s diameter were eighteen and a half inches long, the diameter of Earth would be roughly that of a bb-bullet?”

Cobb could only laugh and shake his head. “What do you ever plan to do with all this space knowledge you’ve got up there?” He reached up with his other hand and ruffled his dark mop.

“Tell it all to you, obviously,” Din said happily. “I can shut up if you want,” his walk slowed a bit as he said it and his smile faltered just slightly.

Cobb squeezed his hand with a smile. “Don’t you dare, Darlin’. I want to hear all of it.”

————–

About two hours later they were walking through the gift shop, Cobb watching as Din adjusted his glasses the way he did when he was focusing. Cobb excused himself for a moment for one last surprise while Din looked at the trinkets.

When he came back, he came up behind Din, placing a hand on his back looking over his shoulder. “Find anything you like?”

Din excitedly showed him a keychain with a plastic Saturn on it with a sweet little smiley face and a stuffed astronaut for Grogu. When he turned to head towards the register, he realized Cobb was holding a bag. “What’d you get?”

Cobb shushed him with a chuckled and waved him off towards the counter.

When Din returned, fumbling with his keys to add his new keychain. Cobb wrapped his arm around his waist and guided his boyfriend over to a bench where they had a clear view of a large screen showing a sideshow of pictures taken by the Hubble telescope.

Once they were comfortable and Din placed his keys back in his pocket, Cobb reached into the bag and pulled out a silver and red package. He laughed as he handed it to Din to inspect.

“Astronaut ice cream?” Din gasped which only made Cobb laugh harder.

“Its neapolitan, its your favorite,” Cobb pointed out.

Din took a minute and just smiled at his boyfriend. After a moment he pulled out the second package in the bag and laughed before handing Cobb his freeze-dried peaches.

They sat in mostly silence, Din eating his ice cream sandwich and Cobb eating his peaches. Cobb would break the silence every so often to ask a question about the picture currently on the slideshow and Din would happily answer it.

Cobb took a slice of peach and offered it to Din who simply opened his mouth and let Cobb feed it to him. They both laughed for a month before Din copied the action, giving Cobb a bite if his ice cream.

“What would a peach and ice cream taste like together?” Cobb questioned.

Din gave him a slightly disturbed look. “Not good,” he stated simply.

Cobb examined his last peach slice thoughtfully. “You don’t think it would taste like peach ice cream?”

“No,” Din scoffed. “It would not taste like peach ice cream, Cobb.”

Before Din could even think to object, Cobb was grabbing half of the last bite of ice cream sandwich he had in his hand. Ignoring his boyfriend blatant protests and claims that it would not taste good, Cobb stuck the peach bite into the ice cream and popped it into his mouth.

They were both silent for a long moment while Cobb ate the combination. “So?”

Cobb hummed and finished the bite. “Not bad actually.”

All Din could do was just shake his head, laugh, and eat his last bite.

Cobb and Din made their way out of the space museum hand in hand and walked happily back to the car. Once they were back inside the car, Din placed a hand on Cobb’s wrist before he could put the key in. Looking over to see why Din had stopped him, he was pleasantly surprised by Din sliding his hand against Cobb’s cheek, pulling him in for a soft kiss. It didn’t last long but when they broke they rested their foreheads together. Din gently ran his thumb against the scar on Cobb’s temple and smiled softly.

“You know,” Din whispered, not wanting to speak too loud and break the moment. When he paused for a second longer than necessary, Cobb hummed, prompting him to continue. Din chuckled lightly. “I think I might like surprises more than I thought.”

With another gentle kiss, they pulled away and headed back.

Cobb’s heart ached in the best way possible when he dropped Din off at his apartment. Din with his cute thick black glasses and the stuffed astronaut tucked under his arm for his son, and his nerdy NASA hoodie. All Cobb could think about was how precious he found the other man. And how incredibly lucky he was to have him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> “Both Voyager spacecraft carry identical copper disks that are specifically encoded with sound recordings and images from Earth. Each record is inside a protective aluminum jacket. Symbols on the cover explain the origin of the spacecraft and how to play the record.” -NASA/JPL - Caltech
> 
> (Plus an assignment I did in my astronomy class to come to the bb-bullet dimensions.)


End file.
